


guitar strings and fandom things

by asterismos



Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Post-Series, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Rebirth, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterismos/pseuds/asterismos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bunch of my own personal headcanons, au ideas, story ideas, etc. for various fandoms. enjoy. x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. foreword

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

* * *

 

 

this work will be a collection of headcanons, story ideas, au ideas, etc. for various pairings (or no pairings at all) and fandoms.

there will be no capitalization because i'm a lazy fuck and i probably won't double check for errors.

lots of run-on sentences and me freaking out bc of my own ideas, etc.

these ideas are my own original ideas so please don't steal them.

however, if you are inspired by any of these headcanons and write a fic/draw something,

let me know! i'd love to read your fic or see your art.

additionally, you can tag me on tumblr either using "celestialcass" or "queenlevsque"

i don't own the majority of these characters nor am i affiliated with many of these people.

 i give credit where credit is due, of course. and, uh, yeah. 

enjoy! x

 

* * *

 


	2. 1960s paris au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this text post: "my winter look: possibly gay art student living in 1960s paris"  
> http://late70s.tumblr.com/post/101527414673

* * *

 

so basically, imagine nico as that possibly gay art student living in paris during the late 1960s

 

  * he moves from italy to paris, basically dropping everything—his friends (though few), his lifestyle, basically everything—to study art.
  * his hope is that he can sell his art to get through college so he can make enough to support his mother and sister, who are both back in venice.
  * jason is a gay protester of the war who’s fled america in order to escape the too-high expectations of his uptight father and perfectionist stepmother.
  * they meet through a man who is looking to buy some of nico’s art (and for an insane amount of money).
  * jason works for the man as a personal assistant. his pay helps keep jason off the streets and away from america.
  * he happens to be there that day, when the man ~~locates~~ discovers nico's art, and compliments him on it.
  * this man takes a liking to nico's art and begins to request piece after piece.
  * meanwhile, jason, as a result of seeing nico more and more (both in and outside of work), begins to take a liking to the artist as opposed to the art like his boss.
  * he learns a lot of things about nico over time, such as how he never knew his father and that he had a mother and sister back in italy. a week later, jason accidentally discovers that the man he's working for is actually nico's father.
  * "i can't believe you're his father! and you're not telling him! why? what good does it to buy all his art if you're hiding from him the one thing he's wondered his entire life?!"s
  * "i am a coward, jason grace. i am a liar and a coward who was never meant to be a father. i can't tell him now, months later. he will never forgive me."
  * "if you don't tell him, i will. and i don't care if you fire me. he deserves to know."
  * but jason can't tell nico. not after seeing how happy he is with his life now and knowing this will upset him.
  * when nico finds out, he either gets super upset and wants nothing to do with them for a while OR is upset for like a day and then moves on, because that's what he's grown up doing: not getting too attached, empathizing for mere moments, and moving on.



 

i don't know what else to add lol

i'll just put more if i get ideas

 

* * *

 


	3. post-reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but what happens after bianca dies in her second life? what if nico comes to the underworld while she's there, being judged for the second time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was painful to write. enjoy. x

 

* * *

 

  * it's maybe 10 years or so after blood of olympus. nico's good friends with the seven and others at camp. life is good. nico's happy.
  * one day, his father pops into his apartment for a visit. this isn't an unusual occurrence so nico's not exactly surprised but hades is acting more anxious than usual. in fact, he normally doesn't show any emotion but on that day, his nerves are obvious.
  * "your sister is back. she's in line to be judged."
  * nico doesn't know how to react. ten years isn't that long. how had she passed away already? could he see her? what if she didn't get elysium? would she be her former self or her reincarnated self?
  * "can i see her? oh gods, i have to see her. when can i go? when can we leave?"
  * "i don't know if that would be wise," hades advises because that pain of losing someone never fully goes away and by trying to see bianca, nico could be picking at that ever-present bruise.
  * nico loses it because he  _has_ to see bianca, no matter what. it's been what? thirteen years since she died? he can't just pretend he didn't miss her. he harbored so much anger and pain after losing her so if he has the chance to see her again then by the gods, he's going to take it.
  * "i can't stop you but at the very least, i can warn you."
  * nico goes to the underworld anyway, his father reluctantly aiding him to get there.
  * they arrive just in time to see bianca be judged by minos and the others. she's two spots away.
  * nico calls for her and tries to get to her. she notices him immediately.
  * "nico? oh gods, nico..." nico hugs her tightly, thanking his lucky stars that he can touch her. nico begins to ask her questions and tells her how much he loves and misses her. he gets emotional to say the least & hades' other employees become annoyed with the disturbance. they were holding up the line.
  * nico turns to hades. "is there any way you could-" hades cuts him off, already knowing what he's going to ask. he can't slow it down. he can't interfere. neither of them can. "but what will happen when-" "she'll be wherever they decide to put her. if she gets elysium, she'll have the choice to be reborn again."
  * nico's torn but he has no other option. he waits as she's judged. as he expects, she gets elysium. and he recalls, as he goes to meet her there, that she wants to try for isle of the blest. he's certain that she'll request to be reborn again but every bit of his body wishes and hopes that she'll decide to settle in elysium.
  * in the end, the second goodbye is much harder than the first.



 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you in pain? bc i am.


	4. touching daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seven of the Second Great Prophecy (known as the Prophecy of Seven) believe that, after defeating Gaea, they may finally have peace and quiet for a while. The Fates, however, have so much more in store for them than they seem to believe. The Oracle of Delphi miraculously sprouts to life one day and spews a prophecy directed to an unlikely choice. This squashes the Seven’s hopes of a normal life (or as normal as the life of a half-blood can be, anyway) and sends them on a death mission that may as well mean the end of Olympus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> touching daisies is an unfinished work that is centered around reyna. in this fic, she's lesbian. woo. go lesbians.  
> so yeah. enjoy. x
> 
> oh, and there's a prophecy:
> 
> Search for the flower encased in glass  
> Rescue her from the wrath of her past  
> Olympus' destruction of a whole other class  
> Lest she be saved, this day be her last
> 
> Let it be done as it is said  
> A crown of shame atop her head  
> Or a river will flow of crimson and red  
> This will not be the last of the dead.

It was Tuesday afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, swamping Long Island in a sweltering summer heat like no other. Droplets of sweat gathered at the base of Reyna’s neck and at the top of her forehead, near her hairline—whether from the heat or mere anxiety, she didn’t know. She was keenly aware of all the eyes on her as she strolled into the Greek camp, chin high and body poised. Though the Greeks and Romans were no longer enemies and campers often switched between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter since the war with Gaea ended, Reyna was still a peculiar sight on New York ground. The last time she was here was when she asked Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, for the Roman death toll, about six or seven months ago. Maybe more. It was a record she did not want to keep but her title as praetor of the Twelfth Legion required. 

Her dogs, Aurum and Argentum, trailed behind her, not minding the gawking Greeks. Unlike Reyna, the two weren’t tense at all. They yipped happily, snapping playfully at each other. It was an unusual mood for them but Reyna had learned this happened each time they were on Greek soil. Reyna  _ wished _ she could be that relaxed but for reasons she didn’t understand, Reyna was on edge, as if she knew that there was an ambush waiting at the next left turn she made. She found her way to the Big House—which was, in essence, the administration office of the camp. The Big House was a tall, three-story building that matched the color of a resilient clear blue sky. It had a wraparound porch where Chiron, the activities director, could almost always be found if he wasn’t teaching archery to the campers. Reyna marched up the front steps, allowing her dogs to follow her to the other side of the building, where Chiron was playing pinochle with Bacchus—no, Dionysus (or Mr. D)—the camp director. (According to what Reyna had learned from other campers, Mr. D was assigned the job of camp director by Zeus as punishment for pursuing an ‘off-limits wood nymph’.) He glanced up as Reyna approached their table and greeted her with a weary smile.

“I would say it is nice to see you, praetor, but I’m assuming if you’re here, you do not have good news to share.”

Chiron was extremely intelligent and observant, Reyna knew, unlike his uncivilized, delinquent brethren. Having taught and trained demigods for millennia, he was more aware than she was. Reyna, recognizing his seniority, had a lot of respect for him. 

Nodding grimly, she said, “The harpy, Ella, has recited enough prophecies that it seems our Sibylline Books our almost three-fourths completed, much earlier than we expected.”

The centaur nodded, waiting patiently for the news to darken.

“There are a few prophecies that were only partially memorized by the harpy. Most of these, including the majority of the ones that were fully memorized, are practically harmless and don’t affect us too much, as they represent past events of Rome.” Reyna pauses, taking a deep breath. “There is one particular prophecy that worries us. It is short and incomplete, leaving us to assume that the books were burned before Ella could memorize the next lines.”

“What is the prophecy?” Chiron asked. Reyna tried to shake off the amount of dread she was feeling in that moment but she couldn’t and she wasn’t sure why.

“ _ Let it be done as it is said _

_ a crown of shame atop her head _

_ Or a river will flow of crimson and red _

_ this will not be the last of the dead. _ ”

The tension in the air thickened as the centaur’s expression darkened. He seemed to be thinking about the lines in the prophecy, not trying to decipher their meaning but analyzing the history he knew of and could derive wisdom from. Reyna waited for Chiron to speak.

“It definitely sounds incompleted but familiar. I’m not sure where from but I recognize the lines.”

“That’s—”

Reyna was cut off by a voice behind her, speaking her name in a tone she did not like. She spun on her heel, knife drawn, and was startled to find Rachel Elizabeth Dare standing there. Rachel Dare was a mortal with ginger hair and soft, honey eyes. A trail of freckles fell across her nose and the tops of her cheeks. She was always wearing some form of clothing that had been redesigned with speckles of paint or marker over it. Her shoulders normally slumped over ever-so-slightly and her hands would fidget with anything within reaching distance. This mortal had been chosen as the host of the Oracle of Delphi. Since the war with Gaea, the voice of the Oracle had somehow been extinguished for reasons nobody knew. 

Rachel Dare’s back was pin straight, her shoulders back and chin high. Her eyes were aglow with a sickening green light, tendrils of green smoke curling out of her mouth and around her body.

“Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano,” she spoke but the voice was not hers. It possessed an ancient lilt, letting Reyna believe that the voice of Delphi was present at that moment.

“ _ Search for the flower encased in glass, _

_ rescue her from the wrath of her past _

_ Olympus' destruction of a whole other class, _

_ lest she be saved, this day be her last. _ ”

As the last lines of the prophecy were spoken, the light in Rachel’s eyes flickered before the fire was put out and she promptly collapsed. Dropping her weapon, Reyna rushed forward to catch the mortal, her actions slowed down by her shock. Rachel was alive but the energy loss had knocked her unconscious. Chiron shouted orders at nearby Apollo kids, telling them to gather healers and bring Rachel Dare to the infirmary. Reyna could hardly hear them, too overcome with shock to pay much attention. Instead of others, she heard only the sound of her heart pounding and blood roaring in her ears. Never before had she been so overwhelmed by shock and dread and fear.

"Reyna, what the Hades is going on?" she heard someone shout as Rachel Dare was taken from her on a stretcher to the upper levels of the Big House—to the infirmary. The words spoken to her repeated themselves in her mind, eliciting numerous questions from her.

"Reyna, are you okay?" the person asked. "What's going on?"

Glancing up, Reyna met eyes with Nico di Angelo. He'd gotten tanner and had clearly added more meat to his body, no longer quite so skeletal and pale. Normally, the son of Hades would be accompanied by his not-boyfriend Will Solace, son of Apollo ("not-boyfriend" being the term only because Nico told Reyna that he didn't know where his and Will's relationship stood). Today, Nico was alone. This was probably due to the fact that Will was one of the camp's best healers and could best solve Rachel Dare's problem.

"I'm fine," Reyna reassured him but the worry in his eyes told her he didn't believe her in the slightest.

"What happened?"

"I... I don't know. I think... we were just given a new prophecy."

Nico's eyebrows shot up. "A new prophecy?"

"And if I'm correct, it's directed to me."

"I thought the voice of Delphi was extinguished," Nico said.

Reyna bent down to pick up her discarded knife, palming it gently in her hands before sheathing it. 

“So did I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just an excerpt but like i said, it's unfinished. but i hope you enjoyed nonetheless. x


	5. roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfinished 1d uni au with music major!niall and chemistry major!liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again unfinished but enjoy!

Niall frowns as he stares straight ahead of him, his blue eyes piercing the brown irises in front of him. He’s staring down his hot roommate, who is now a flustered, embarrassed mess. Niall isn’t sure  _ what _ the guy was doing and he’s not sure he  _ wants _ to know but the entire room smells like a war zone. And Niall’s pretty sure that something did, in fact, explode in the small quarters.

“Nice to meet you, roomie. I’m Liam Payne. Chemistry major.” The guy pulls his goggles off, setting it on a desk in the far right of the room, and shakes hands with Niall. If the guy wasn’t so attractive, Niall would be fuming. Well, not really. He’d be upset but he probably wouldn’t be  _ that _ upset. “You must be Niall.”

“Yeah… yeah…” He takes a glance around the room. Liam didn’t need to tell Niall that he was a chemistry major—he would’ve guessed it automatically just by taking a fleeting glance at one-fourth of the dorm room. Test tubes line the walls on wooden tables all over the room. Tarp is strewn across various parts of the carpeted floor. The liquids and powders in the countless test tubes are all different colors, each one brighter than last. Niall remembers learning that bright colors in nature scream  _ danger!  _ and wonders if that applies to chemicals (because that’s technically nature too… right?). “Um, so I guess this bed’s mine?”

He points at the bed closest to the door, which is the only part of the room that’s been left untouched. Liam’s cheeks appear to darken.

“Oh, man. Sorry, sorry. You can have this bed if you want. I was just—”

“It’s fine,” Niall says. He drops his suitcases by the bed and slings his backpack off his shoulder, letting it fall and mess up the neatly arranged sheets. He shrugs off his zip-up hoodie and tosses it onto his bed. He lays on his bed and promptly checks his phone. As he does this, he occasionally looks up to watch Liam do his experiments. He can’t decide if he’s amused with all of Liam’s failures and the way he cutely gets frustrated with himself or if he’s annoyed by the amount of chemical smells assaulting his nostrils. He decides he’ll have to decide within the next 24 hours whether he wants to request a change of roommates or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed even though it was hella short. x

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed. xx
> 
>  
> 
> also, you should totally check out the novel i'm working on, beyond the trees: https://www.wattpad.com/story/75854686-beyond-the-trees-book-one  
> i guarantee you will not regret it.


End file.
